


Para siempre

by aseocheviix



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ChemEng major Jose, In The Heights Au, Istong is Nina, Jose is Benny, Linguistics major Evaristo, M/M, Modern AU, it's part of the context of the musical tho, slight - Freeform, subtle reference to a party and sex the previous night, sunrise, there's spanish dialogue btw but it's translated by istong right after it's said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseocheviix/pseuds/aseocheviix
Summary: Promise me you'll stay beyond the sunrise?





	Para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song from Lin-Manuel Miranda's In The Heights, sung by Nina and Benny called "Sunrise". It's a must listen for further context hehe
> 
> I reversed the roles from the original post, which can be viewed here:  
> <https://twitter.com/bayaniserye/status/1039149958778183681?s=21>
> 
> Ortiz is a Linguistics major, taking the role of Nina; Alejandrino is a ChemEng major, taking the role of Benny. And yeah, I know José is fluent in Spanish because he's an ilustrado that studied in Madrid, but it's a Modern AU so he's not an ilustrado and Istong is the linguist.

The day has barely begun, and the sun's light is only starting to stream in.

When Evaristo stepped out into the balcony, bare save for his trousers, the soft morning light immediately washes over his still blushing skin. José admired the warm glow of his new lover for a moment before shuffling closer and hugging him from behind.

The kiss José presses against Evaristo's neck elicits a small chuckle.

"Are you ready to try again?"

"I think so..."

Slowly prying himself from José's arms, Evaristo turns to look at him properly and immediately smiles. The silent enthusiasm in Jose's innocently pleasing expression amuses him. He lightly caresses his cheek, giving in.

"Alright.... _Tienda_?"

"Store..."

" _Bumbilla_?"

"Lightbulb?"

Evaristo breathes a silent laugh as he reaches up to ease the frustrated furrow that formed between José's eyebrows. They ease up fairly quickly, and form arches as Jose pretends he isn't frustrated with the impromptu lesson.

"You don't sound that sure..."

"....I'm sure."

José moves closer, wrapping his arms around his lover once again, more determinedly this time as if to coax Evaristo from the shell he knows he still hides in. His eyes search for something in the linguist's, and Evaristo isn't quite sure whether or not José finds the acceptance he can tell he's trying to look for.

He decides to continue.

" _Calor_...."

"Heat."

" _Anoche_?"

"....Last night.."

" _Dolor_."

That exact feeling seemed to suddenly wash over José's eyes, mixed with horror at the implication of Evaristo's true feelings. Between the pain came from his mistake from the party or from the future of _what even exactly are they doing_ , José's almost sure it's both.

"Pain."

Evaristo pulls himself away from José's hold, only to give it again to himself, keeping his arms close to his body and rubbing his arms. He looks over beyond the railing, beyond his room, and continues to watch the sun rise along with the _barangay_.

However light the sun's touch is, though, it doesn't alleviate the pain from the thought of losing José—or of Jose letting go of Evaristo.

"That's right."

He feels José try to move around in the small space of the balcony, and he feels the hovering almost-touch to the back of his arm as if to urge him on. He feels determined to, if only to make his point.

" _Llámame_."

"Call me..."

".... _Querido_.."

"...Dear..."

" _Ámame_."

José pauses upon hearing these words from Evaristo. It wasn't said as a question, a part of their lesson—it was said almost like a sheepish request. A request José plans to fulfill no matter what lifetime they're in, and one he wishes to ask Evaristo of as well.

"Love me?"

The words come out like a sigh—of relief, of disbelief, of _need_ —and Evaristo had never witnessed this kind of desperation from José. He turns to glance at him and sees his pleading expression. Evaristo's heart swells with emotion from seeing the amount of love this man is willing to offer to him, an amount on par with his own.

"Perhaps I do."

The ethereal smile that slowly grows on José's face was enough of a "yes" between the two of them. José encases his lover in his arms once more, and Evaristo reciprocates his hold, linking his arms around José's neck. Their faces close.

"Well, how do you say 'kiss me'?"

Evaristo could feel José's hitching breath against his cheek.

" _Bésame_..."

A chaste brush touched Evaristo's lips.

"And how do you say 'hold me'?"

José's arms tighten against Evaristo's waist, their chests pressing against each other and the tips of their noses brushing.

" _Abrázame_."

Evaristo nearly sighs the word into José's mouth.

The sun continues to rise, its light slowly encasing the whole of their _barangay_. People begin opening up their _sari-sari_ stores, and moving vendors pushing their carts filled with fruit pass by. Neighbors of store owners come out and begin making small talk while buying _sili_ or _kamatis_ for later's lunch of _sinigang_. Kids in uniform are being sent off by their mothers, and brought along with their _ates_ and _kuyas_.

"How do you say 'always'?"

The day is only starting, and they still have time to be together, beyond the sunrise.

" _Para siempre_."


End file.
